Shockwave
|bgcolor = |fgcolor = |slides = CC4 shockwave.png Basic CC4 shockwave bluetib.png With Blue Tiberium Core |imgsize = |imgdesc = |faction = GDI |baseunit = |role = Anti-structure vehicle |useguns = Sonic cannon (Blast) |usearmor = |tier = 2 |hp = 700 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Medium |trans = |amphibious = |cost = 6 CP |time = 0:12 |produced = GDI Offense Crawler |req = Rank 5 |hotkey = F8 |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = |seaspeed = |range = |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |power = |produce = |allows = |upgrades= Resonance amplifier |research = |ability = Cliffjumping |structure = |notes = }} :For the Command and Conquer: Generals mod, see Shockwave (Mod) The '''Shockwave' is a GDI Offense-class assault vehicle in Tiberian Twilight. Background Built to handle siege duties, the Shockwave fires sonic shells for timed area damage. Adding a second shell before the first detonates creates a truly devastating resonance effect.Command & Conquer: Tiberian Twilight: Instruction Manual. Los Angeles, California: EALA, 2010. It is possibly the successor to the Shatterer from the Third Tiberium War. In-game The Shockwave is the only vehicle that deals Blast damage available to the GDI Offense Class before the Mastodon is unlocked. It is unlocked at Level 6 and is available at Tier 2. They are designed to assault enemy advanced structures from a relatively close range. The Shockwave has a cannon firing sonic shells. The shells continuously do damage over time before exploding. They deal Blast damage which are highly effective against advanced defense structures. In one instance, a group of Shockwaves were able to destroy a Separatist blockade of three Obelisks of Light with relative ease in escorting Kane to the TCN opening ceremony. Shockwaves have Medium-type armour which is resilient to most attacks, but are vulnerable towards Cannon-type attacks such as those of main battle tanks. Shockwaves, like all of GDI's hover vehicles, can cliffjump, giving them excellent mobility. Their closest Nod equivalent is the AT-6 Flame Tank. An achievement can be earned if the player uses it to damage or destroy several targets. Quote Created *''Shockwave, on air!'' Select *''Sonic cannon, standing by.'' *''Shockwave, all set.'' *''Structure need blasting?'' *''Have range yet?'' *''Yes, commander!'' *''I'm with you!'' *''I'm cool!'' Moving *''Cruise control!'' *''Checking things out!'' *''Alright, I'm on it!'' *''Smooth!'' *''Keeping low and slow!'' *''Just riding the wave!'' *''You know it!'' *''See you then!'' *''Let's take a look!'' *''I got time!'' Attacking *''Target acquired!'' *''Let's get this right!'' *''They won't see it coming!'' *''Send another wave!'' *''Everything comes down!'' *''Blast damage, coming up!'' Move to Attack *''Heading out!'' *''We got their frequency!'' *''Power up the sonic!'' *''It won't stay up!'' *''Punching it in now!'' In Combat *''Keeping cool!'' *''Weapons up!'' *''Give 'em another ring!'' *''Sonics recharging!'' *''Ready for another one?'' *''That should do it!'' Taking Fire *''Armor still holding!'' *''Shockwave, under attack!'' *''The pressure's on!'' *''They can't shake me up!'' *''Not gonna lose it over a few hits!'' Retreating *''Shockwave, pulling out!'' *''That was getting close!'' *''We can make it out of here!'' Gallery File:CNC4_Shockwave_Render.png|Render File:CnC4_GDIMedBlast.jpg|Concept art References